Riley and Maya: Accidentally in Love
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: One night, Riley and Maya are ditched by their respective boyfriends. So they decide to go on a date with each other just for fun. But then one thing leads to another and suddenly... Riley and Maya realize that they may have accidentally fallen in love. But there's one problem though; the two don't want to admit that they're in love with the other... including to themselves.
1. The Accident

One evening Riley was sitting by herself in a fancy restaurant wearing a sleeveless black and white dress that went down to her knees while wearing lipstick. However she was sitting all alone and by herself looking only at her cell phone. Suddenly she got a text message on her phone. She looked hopeful for a moment as she looked at her phone, but then had a look of disappointment on her face. Suddenly Maya walked into the restaurant wearing a long white dress and went over to Riley as she said, "Riley. What are you doing here?" Riley looked up at Maya as she said, "Oh hi Maya. I was just waiting to have my date tonight with Lucas. But he just sent me a message saying he can't make it. Traffic getting out of that sports game he and Zay were at is super backed up. So um... what are you doing here?" Maya sighed as she sat down in front of Riley and said, "I was also about to have a date with Josh. But then he sent me a message saying that he forgot about an important study session he had to attend for an exam he has tomorrow. So... I'm dateless too." Riley made a little smile as she said, "What is it with us? We put so much hard work into trying to find the right boyfriends, and they can't even put a little effort into giving us each one date." Maya smirked as she said, "Well hey. Why don't we be each other's date tonight." Riley then straightened herself a bit as she smiled and said, "You know what... that sounds good to me."

As the evening continued, Riley and Maya ate dinner together and talked as they always did. But then as dance music began to play, Maya said: "Hey. Why don't we go on the dance floor? Other couples are." Riley smirked as she said, "Sure. Why not?" Riley and Maya then got on the dance floor while each holding the others' hand. Riley then put her other hand on Maya's back while Maya put her other hand on Riley's shoulder. Then the two proceeded to dance together. As they danced, the two danced together like they were one mind. Moving at just the right speed, step, and rhythm as the other. Soon everyone in the restaurant was watching the two dance. Once the music ended, everyone clapped. Then a man in a tuxedo stepped up and said, "Fabulous dance moves. You ladies are very talented. How about a bottle of wine on the house." A concerned Riley said, "Oh. But we're not..." Maya then cut Riley off as she said, "Not under 21 so this won't be a big deal at all. Thanks."

Later Riley and Maya were walking down the sidewalk together hand in hand, while Maya was using her other hand to hold the free bottle of wine the two had acquired. Maya smiled as she said, "Wow. Tonight so far has been way more fun than I thought it would." Riley then said, "Yeah. But are you sure we should've taken that wine Maya. I mean, that kind of stuff messes with people's heads and sometimes makes them crazy." Mays smiled as she said, "Yeah. Well _you_ make me crazy." Riley giggled a bit as she said, "And you make my life so much fun Peaches." Then Maya turned to her left and said, "Hey. Do you see that? There's a break in the fence over there by the outdoor pool. Oh my gosh. I have a crazy idea. Come on." Maya then grabbed Riley's hand hard and pulled her over to the pool fence. The two then began to squeeze through an opening in the fence as Riley said, "What are we doing?" A smiling Maya said, "Having the most fun night of her lives. Riley... lets go night swimming." A shocked Riley said, "What!?" Maya giggled and said, "Come on. It'll be fun. No one is watching us. Lets do it." Riley stood uncertain as Maya pulled her dress off. Soon, Maya Hart was standing in only her lacey underwear. Maya then noticed Riley looked nervous she giggled and said, "Come on. It's not skinny dipping. We'll swim with our underwear on. Come on." Maya then put the bottle of wine on the side of the pool and then dived in. Riley took a step towards the water as she looked down at Maya swimming backwards. Maya then said, "Come on in Honey. The water is great." Riley then suddenly smiled as she then stripped down to her own underwear and then jumped into the water next to Maya. Immediately Riley said, "Woo. Oh my gosh. I have never felt so alive." Maya giggled as she said, "I knew you'd like it." Then Riley suddenly grabbed the bottle of wine, opened it, and drank some of it. Riley then put her arms up and said, "Riley Matthews is having the best night of her life!" Then Maya grabbed the wine from Riley and drank some herself. Then Maya put her arms up and said, "And Maya Hart is too!" Then Riley and Maya began to laugh.

The next morning, Riley slowly opened her eyes and saw around her were the walls of the girls locker room that belonged to the pool. The next thing she realized was her face was near the floor and an empty bottle of wine was close to her. But then another sight caused Riley's eyes to widen greatly. Laying on top of her was a completely naked Maya whose arms were embracing Riley's body which was also completely nude. Riley then suddenly yelled, "Ahh!" Maya suddenly awakened and immediately also saw the position she was in. Maya too yelled, "Ahh!" Riley and Maya both suddenly sat up as Maya said, "Riley... what happened?" Riley then feeling around the lower region of her body said, "I feel very... um... Maya... I think last night we had sex."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/suggestions on where you think this story should go next._


	2. Confusion

Minutes later, Riley and Maya were walking down the sidewalk together in their dresses. Riley who was just putting her phone away said, "Okay. Each of our parents buys we were at the others' house last night." Then Maya said,"Okay. But now... we have to figure out what happened." Then Riley said, "Judging by the position we were in and what we had to wash off ourselves, we made love." Then Maya said, "But why?" Then Riley said, "Because of the wine. I told you that stuff makes you crazy." Maya then said, "Right. It was just the alcohol. I mean... it's not like I have any feelings of..." Riley cut off Maya and said, "Of course not. And I definitely don't." Maya then simply said, "Okay. So it's settled. We just had a momentary lapse of judgment. There's no romantic feelings between us." Riley quickly then said, "Of course. Just friendship. Only friendship. Nothing but friendship." The two girls then continued walk without saying any more words to each other.

That afternoon at the cafe Riley's mom owned, Riley walked in and saw Lucas sitting by himself. Lucas then stood up when he saw Riley as he said, "Hey Riley. Sorry I couldn't make our date last night. Come here." Riley then moved towards Lucas and kissed him just as Maya walked in. As Maya saw the two kiss, her face suddenly turned red. Then Lucas turned to look at Maya as he said, "So what did you two do last night?" Riley and Maya suddenly looked nervous as Riley said, "Why do you ask? Why did you hear?" Lucas then said, "Well your mom said you spent the night at Maya's place. Just wanted to make sure you had a fun evening last night." Maya then said, "Oh, it was nothing eventful. Nothing worth talking about. Just... plain old ordinary girl stuff." A confused looking Lucas said, "Well... okay."

Later that afternoon Maya was sitting at an outdoor lunch table with Josh. As they were eating some food, Josh said, "Sorry about bailing the other night. I promise I'll make it up to you." Maya who seemed a little lost in thought said, "Mmm hmm." Josh then smiled as he said, "Look. I know we have a three year age difference Maya but... even though we can't be official with everyone yet... maybe now's the time I finally take you to my place so we can get a little comfortable and..." Maya then interrupted Josh and said, "Josh. This isn't going to work anymore." A surprised Josh said, "What?" Maya then said, "Look... Like you said we have a three year age difference. By the time I start college, you'll be finishing college. And by the time I finish college, who knows where you'll be and..." Josh then said, "Wait Maya. Did I do something wrong? Is there somebody else?" Maya's face became more sad looking as she said, "I... I'm not sure."

The next afternoon, Riley had just finished her cheer leading practice at school. Because the coach always made Riley practice loner, Riley had only just entered the locker room to shower up and get changed after every other cheerleader had left. Riley had just taken off all her clothes and had her bare body step into the shower room when she saw Maya standing near the shower wall, completely naked, with her head against the wall crying. Riley then went over to Maya as she said, "Maya? What's wrong?" Maya then looked at Riley as she said, "I broke up with Josh, Riley." A concerned looking Riley said, "You did? Why?" Maya then said, "Because... I don't know. He didn't want to, but I did. And I don't know why. I just realized what I felt for him wasn't real anymore. It just wasn't real." A curious Riley said, "Why didn't your feelings for Josh feel real anymore?" Maya then took a deep breath and said, "Because I realized _this_ is what's real." Maya suddenly put her hands on Riley's cheeks and kissed her. After a few seconds, Maya pulled her face away. Riley for a moment looked stunned. But then Riley suddenly wrapped her arms around Maya and kissed her back. Suddenly the two's arms began to wrap around each other's bodies as both the steam from their shower and the two's bodies began to get a lot hotter.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/suggestions on where you think this story should go next._


	3. The Prom

Riley was putting her underwear on in the girls' locker room looking a bit dazed and confused. Maya then stepped out of the shower still nude as she said, "Wow. That was just... wow. Riley... you were... amazing." Riley glanced at Maya as she said, "Well... I'm glad you feel better now." Maya then stepped towards Riley and said, "Riley. We need to talk about what's going on between us. That wasn't wine that made us do what we just did. That was... something else." Riley then looked right at Maya as she said, "Maya, I... I love you. More than anyone else I know. But... I don't know what this... _thing_ going on between us means." Maya then got right in front of Riley and put a hand on her cheek as she said, "Riley. I don't quite understand what this _thing_ between us is either. But what we just did... Look. You're scared. I'm nervous. But what we did... I guess we did it on purpose." Riley sighed and said, "I just need... time, to figure out what we just did means in the grand scheme of my future." Maya sighed and said, "Okay. But was I... _good_?" Riley smiled as she said, "You were more than good."

The next day Riley, Maya, and their friends were sitting in English class together. Their teacher stood before them saying, "For your senior year, I want you to write an essay of what you're feeling at this point in your life. Where do your passions now lie? What are the thoughts that dominate your brain right now?" As the teacher continued to talk, Maya and Riley found themselves constantly glancing at the other. They never kept their eyes on each other for more than five seconds, but each five seconds they starred at each other felt like starring into heaven. Suddenly the announcement speaker in the school went off and a voice was heard saying, "Well the votes are in students. Your prom king and queen for this year are Abigail Adam High's sweet heart couple: Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews." Everyone in the class began to cheer as Lucas who was next to Riley waved to everyone and then got up to give Riley a kiss on the cheek. Riley made a smile at Lucas but for a split second looked at Maya with an expression of confusion in her face.

Several days later it was the prom for all of the senior high students at Abigail Adams High School. Everyone had a fun time socializing and eating food. Riley and Lucas of course had their crowning ceremony and dance that everyone got to watch. But Maya (who came alone to the dance) just stood on the side the whole time watching Riley with a look of sadness in her face. Near the end of the prom while Lucas was in the bathroom, Riley quickly went over to Maya said, "The bathroom now." Once the two girls were in the bathroom, Riley said, "Maya I'm... I'm sorry for this whole week. I've been leading you on but I've stayed with Lucas and..." Maya cut Riley off and said, "No. It's okay. You're with Lucas. You're a good fit. I don't know what I was thinking about there being more than friendship between us." Riley then said, "Maya, I..." Tears began to come out of Maya's eyes as she said, "I mean we're still young and I think what we went through was just us being hormonal confused teenagers. I mean everyone experiments a bit when they're young and I..." Suddenly Riley interrupted Maya by grabbing her cheeks and kissing her. After a moment, Riley broke their kiss. The two girls just starred at each for a moment. Then suddenly they wrapped their arms around each other and proceeded to kiss again. Suddenly the three heard Lucas' voice say, "Riley, you in there?" Suddenly the two broke their kiss as they had a look of worry on their faces. After a moment, Riley then said, "Yeah. I'll... I'll be right out." Riley began to walk away but Maya clutched onto Riley's right hand with hers. Tears began to appear in Riley's face as she turned her head and body away as she walked away from Maya. Maya was now in the bathroom all alone and crying.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/suggestions on where you think this story should go next._


	4. After Prom

Riley and Lucas both walked into a hotel room still in the same clothes they had on from the prom. Riley made a little smile as she said, "Well it looks like somebody's convinced they're gonna get lucky tonight." Lucas smiled as he said, "Riley. We've been together for over three years now. We're the prom king and queen. Don't you think it's time we don't just talk about love but actually, you know... make it?" Riley took a deep breath and then said, "You're right Lucas. We're a couple and... it's time we do it."

Maya sat alone in her bedroom with a guitar in her hand. She began to play several chords as she looked at a bulletin board in her room filled with pictures of herself and Riley. As Maya began to stare at the pictures of herself and Riley, she began to play a specific melody on her guitar as she sang: "Your eyes crashin' into my eyes. Was I accidentally falling in love? Your words didn't mean to heal the hurt. Were coincidentally more than enough."

Riley stood alone in the hotel bedroom nervous. Lucas then came out of the bathroom wearing only a bath robe as he said, "Okay. It's your turn to get showered and changed before we do the deed my princess." Riley nodded as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Riley then began to take off her dress as she looked at herself in the mirror and realized that tears were coming from her eyes.

Maya continued to sit in her bedroom with her guitar as she sang, "All these days I never thought that I would need someone so much, who knew? But I don't think I ever planned for this helpless circumstance with you."

Riley stood in the hotel shower with a scared look on her face. Suddenly she heard Lucas outside the bathroom say, "Riley. You've been in there awhile. Is anything wrong?" Riley then quickly said, "No. I'm just fine." Suddenly Riley heard the bathroom door open. Suddenly Lucas coyly entered the shower with no clothing on. Riley suddenly found herself starring at the completely naked Lucas. Lucas smiled as he said, "Like what you see?"

As Maya continued to look at pictures of herself and Riley she sang, "You're scared, I'm nervous. But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose. Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it. 'Cause I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose."

Riley and Lucas stared at each other's nude forms in the shower. Lucas then brushed Riley's hair behind her shoulders and began to kiss her lips. Suddenly Riley pulled away from Lucas and turned her back to him. A confused Lucas said, "What's wrong Riley? Don't you want this?" Riley then took a deep breath as she said, "I..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/suggestions on where you think this story should go next._


	5. The Wedding

In a church, Riley stood behind a closed door with a white wedding dress on. She looked incredibly nervous. Then the doors opened and Riley quickly switched her face to a smile. Riley began to walk down the isle of the church sanctuary as she saw sitting in the church pews were her family and many friends. Then at the end of the isle standing waiting for her was Lucas. Lucas had a very happy smile on his face as he watched Riley come towards him. Riley kept her focus on Lucas the entire time she walked down the isle. The only exception though was one moment when she turned her head to see Maya sitting near the front of the church wearing a pink dress, looking at her with her mouth in the shape of a smile, but her eyes showed tears and sadness. Riley turned to look at Lucas again as suddenly tons of memories began to resurface in her mind.

 _*6 Months Ago_

 _Riley wook up in a bed. Aside from a sheet that barely covered her body, she was completely naked. Then Riley turned her head and saw laying next to her was a completely nude Lucas smiling. Lucas then said, "Hey. Good morning." Riley who kept a simple expression on her face said, "Good morning." Lucas then put his arms around Riley as he said, "That was the greatest night of my life. I can't believe we were able to keep at it so long." Riley glanced around the room as she said, "Yeah. The shower, the sink, the floor, the bed..." Lucas quickly kissed Riley on the lips as he said, "I know more than ever now Riley Matthews... you are the one I want to spent the rest of my life with." A nervous looking Riley said, "What do you mean?"_

*Present Day

Riley and Lucas both stood in front of each other in the church sanctuary as the church pastor said, "The two of you may now read your vows." Lucas looked right at Riley as he said, "Riley, I'm glad you literally fell into my life. There's no one else I'd rather be with. Your goofy little smile, your optimism, your sincerity, your kindness... there is no one that's a better fit for my life than you." Riley then took a deep breath and said, "People say that you never marry your first boyfriend of girlfriend right after high school. I mean that was my parents' story, but I was constantly told: there's only one Cory and Topanga. Your life can never be exactly like your parents'. But then I met you Lucas and we just seemed like... the right fit. You and me... it just makes so much sense. Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar are simply just the right fit."

 _*6 Months Ago_

 _Maya sat alone in her bedroom. Then suddenly crawling in through her bedroom window was Riley. Riley then sat silently next to Maya. For about a minute, there was nothing but silence. Finally Maya broke the silence by saying, "How was your evening with Lucas?" Riley then said, "Fine." With a simple ton of voice, Maya said, "Just fine?" Riley who was slow to speak said, "We um... me and Lucas that is... we... we went to a hotel room and did a lot of kissing and..." Maya cut off Riley and said, "You had sex didn't you?" Riley nervously nodded her head. Maya sighed and said, "Well... it's what you dreamed of for years. Was it good?" Riley who was still nervous said, "I guess." Maya looked right at Riley as she said, "There's more isn't there?" Riley took a deep breath as she said, "Lucas... he... despite us both being just 18, he... Lucas... Lucas asked me to marry him." Maya suddenly looked stunned for a moment. However she calmed down and then said, "What did you say after he asked?" Riley then said, "I... I told him i needed to think about." Maya then calmly asked, "What are you going to say to him eventually?" Riley began to cry as she said, "I don't know."_

*Present Day

Riley and Lucas were both dancing in the middle of a dance floor for their wedding reception. Maya stood by herself on the side of the room and watched. She stood like she was in a daze as she watched Riley and Lucas dance, Riley and Lucas cut their wedding cake, and Riley and Lucas kiss. Suddenly Maya noticed Riley was heading into the bathroom by herself. Maya then followed her in. Immediately upon entering the bathroom, Maya saw Riley was standing in front of the mirror crying. Maya then said, "Riley, are you okay?" Riley turned to look at Maya as she said, "Um... I'm fine enough. It's just been such an emotional week. Things have happened so fast. All the wedding preparations, all the planning, all of the preparing for the bab..." Suddenly Riley stopped talking. A concerned looking Maya said, "All the preparing for the what?" Riley then took a deep breath and said, "Maya... I'm pregnant."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/suggestions on where you think this story should go next._


	6. A Good Fit?

Maya stood in front of Riley in the bathroom stunned. After a moment of silence, Maya said, "You... you're pregnant? How long?" Riley looked down as she said, "About four months in. We and Lucas had used protection, but we were regularly having sex every week so there was bound to be an accident and..." Maya then cut Riley off and said, "No Riley. You're... having a baby. You're gonna be a mom. And that baby is gonna have a dad too. I'm happy for you. Um... I have to go." Maya then began to walk out of the bathroom as Riley said, "Maya, I... I'm sorry." Maya turned to look back at Riley as she said, "Don't be. You're doing what's right. You and Lucas... you're a good fit. It's okay." Maya then walked back into the wedding reception area and immediately spotted Josh standing by himself. Maya then walked over to Josh and said, "Hey Josh. I need to talk to you." A surprised Josh said, "Me? Right now." Maya nodded and said, "Yeah. But not here."

 ***2 Hours Later**

Maya and Josh were both laying in the bed of a hotel room kissing the other while wearing only their underwear. Their arms were wrapped around the other. Maya then began to try to pull Josh's underwear off. However Josh stopped Maya and said, "Wait. Just to be clear... you broke up with me. And now you suddenly wanna get back together?" Maya then said, "Josh, I... I'm sorry. When I broke up with you I was confused. For a season of my life, I forgot all the feelings I had for you. But you and me... we're just the right fit." Josh then said, "Maya, I've known that for years. But are you sure you believe what you're saying right now?" Maya made a smirk as she stood up from the bed and turned her back to Josh. Maya then pulled her panties down and pulled her bra off. Maya then turned her head around to look at Josh. Josh found himself starring at Maya's completely nude backside as Maya simply said, "How about you follow me into the shower and find out?"

 ***8 Months Later**

Riley was sitting at a kitchen table spoon feeding mushy food into the mouth of a baby girl that was sitting in a high chair. Riley tried to make a smile as she said, "Come on Amy. Here's your mushed up green beans." From a door nearby Lucas walked in with some mail as he said, "Hey. How are my two girls doing?" Lucas quickly kissed his daughter on the head and his wife on the lips, followed by Riley saying, "We're as good as always." Lucas then said, "So hey. I got a surprising letter here. It's an invite of all things to the wedding of Maya and Josh. Did do know the two were engaged?" Riley suddenly had a stunned look on her face. But quickly Riley calmed down and said, "No. But everyone knew it was eventually going to happen. Maya and Josh... they're just a good fit."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/suggestions on where you think this story should go next._


	7. Bath Time

Riley sat in front of Lucas at a kitchen table as she said, "You're going out of town all weekend?" A calm Lucas said, "Yeah. I know it seems like a long time Riley. But we've been married for two years now. Having me away for one mens' retreat I don't think will kill our marriage." Riley then said, "But we have only one car. What will I do if I need to go somewhere or..." Lucas then said, "Well that's the great thing. Since Josh is coming with me, we thought it be smart if Maya stays here with you. That way you won't be alone and you can use her and Josh's car if there's an important thing either of you gotta do." A surprised Riley said, "Maya is gonna spend the weekend _here_?" Lucas then said, "Yeah. With her and Josh's kid: Penny. I mean you two have known each other for years. Our kids should get some time together to be friends too, don't you think?" Riley keep calm said, "Yeah... I guess."

Riley sat alone in her living room. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Riley quickly opened the door and saw standing before her was Maya holding a small infant girl that was sleeping. Maya made a little smile as she said, "Hey Riley. Can we come in?" Riley stepped back and said, "Sure. Um, I set up another crib in Amy's room. You can put Penny in there. Amy's already asleep too." Maya nodded and said, "Okay. Thanks." Maya then left the room for a moment as Riley sat back down again. Maya then re-entered the room and sat down next to Riley. The two remained silent for about a minute. Maya then broke the silence as she said, "So... it's a nice place you got here." Riley then said, "Yeah. Thanks." Maya then said, "So um... sorry for coming here so late at night. I know you usually like to go to bed by ten. I'm sure I kept you up." Riley then stood up and said, "It's fine. Um... I've got plenty of blankets and pillows for you here to get comfortable. I'm just gonna take a bath and then go to bed, so... good night." Riley then walked out of the room leaving Maya by herself.

Riley sat in a large bath tub having a bubble bath all by herself. Suddenly Riley heard the door open and saw Maya walking in wearing a bath robe. A surprised Maya said, "Oh. I heard no noise for the last half hour and thought I missed the part where you were done and went to bed." Riley then said, "Oh, sorry. I just take really long baths on the weekend." Maya then said, "Can I... come in?" Riley took a deep breath and said, "Okay." Maya then took her bath robe off and stepped into the bath tub completely bare naked. Maya then sat next to Riley and said, "The water is still pretty warm." Riley nodded as she said, "Yep." Maya then said, "Riley... have you enjoyed your marriage?" Riley then said, "Yeah. It's everything a good marriage should be. How about you? How's it been being married to Josh?" Maya then said, "It's... everything a good marriage should be." The two then sat silently for a minute without moving a muscle. Then Maya said, "Riley... you say your marriage to Lucas is good but... do you love him?" A confused Riley said, "What?" Maya then said, "You and Lucas seem like a good fit but... are you in love with him?" Riley then said, "Maya. He's my husband. He's the father to my daughter. He's the only boyfriend I've ever had." The Maya said, "But do you love him?" Riley sat silent without answering Maya. Maya then turned her head to look right at Riley as she said, "Riley... I have to admit something. I may have married Josh... but I don't think I love him. I mean I like how he's treated me and taken care of me but... he's not the one I spend every minute of the day thinking about, dreaming about, always wanting to be with. The honor of that position is..." Riley interrupted Maya and said, "Mine?" Maya nodded her head. Tears began to appear in Riley's eyes as she said, "Maya, I... I love you." Tears began to appear in Maya's eyes as she said, "I love you too Riley. Always have and..." Riley then quickly gave Maya a short kiss on the lips and then said, "I know. And you always will." Suddenly Riley and Maya found themselves kissing each other again while they began to wrap their arms around each other as the room began to get a lot more hotter.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/suggestions on where you think this story should go next._


	8. On Purpose

Riley and Maya both lay next to each other in Riley's bed. The two were completely naked aside from one sheet covering the two. Riley was laying on her back while Maya laid on her side. A smiling Riley said, "Wow. Oh my gosh. That was... wow." Maya smiled and said, "I know. And you came... what was it? Five times?" Riley giggled and said, "Oh my gosh. Not even Lucas can get me to do that in one night. Lucas... who's my husband... and the father to my daughter... and oh God, what are we doing?" Riley then sat up and said, "Maya, this isn't right. We can't do this ever again." Maya then sat up as she said, "But Riley. There is something special between us. We both admitted it. We love each other Riley. We're soul mates. It's you that I want more than anybody else." Tears began to appear in Riley's eyes as she said, "I know but... it still isn't right. I may love you Maya but... I can't be with you." A concerned Maya said, "But Riley..." Riley then put a bath robe on and said, "I'll be on the couch if you need me. I... I'm sorry." Then Riley quickly walked out of the room leaving Maya in the bed alone.

Two days later, Riley and Lucas were sitting together at a kitchen table eating breakfast together. As they ate, Riley said, "So anything interesting happen when you hung out with the guys all weekend?" Lucas then said, "Not too much. But we did listen to this cool speaker that talked to us about finding happiness and satisfaction with our lives. He was saying how despite how important family is, you have to make sure you to take care of yourself. You know? You gotta make sure you're taking care of your own needs rather than just others'." Riley took a deep breath and said, "Lucas. You know that I appreciate all you've done for me." Lucas nodded and said, "Yeah. Of course I do." Then Riley said, "And I never want to hurt you." Then Lucas said, "Riley. Is something bad going on that I need to know about?" Riley sighed and then said, "Something _bad_? I... I don't know."

Riley stood in front of an apartment door and knocked on it. After a moment, Maya answered the door and said, "Riley?" Riley then said, "Maya. Is Josh home?" Maya turned her head and said, "No. He won't be home for another couple of hours. Why do you..." Suddenly Riley grabbed Maya's cheeks and kissed her on the lips. After a brief kiss, Riley moved her head away as Maya said, "Riley. What are..." Riley then said, "I'm scared. You're nervous. But what we did, we did it on purpose. Look Maya. I know what we're doing is weird. But it's worth it, if you're willing to keep being with me on purpose." Maya smiled as she said, "Yes Riley. Yes, I am willing. Willing and able right now." Maya then kissed Riley back as the two wrapped their arms around each other as they both began to move into the apartment and close the door. The two both began to pull off their clothes as they began to lay down on the couch together pleasuring each other. However what the two failed to do was close the nearby window. Because looking in through the window from afar seeing what was going on was Lucas.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/suggestions on where you think this story should go next._


	9. The End

Riley and Maya both laid in a bed together with no clothes on with their arms wrapped around the other. Riley laid on her stomach, while Maya laid on top of Riley with her stomach against Riley's back As Maya kissed Riley's cheek she said, "Best afternoon ever." Riley smiled as she said, "I know. Maya... I love you. And this thing we've done every week for the last few months is great, but... how are we going to continue this in the long term?" A curious Maya said, "What do you mean?" Riley sighed as she said, "Are we just gonna be married to our respective guys and just continue our affair on the side whenever we can? We have to change something before this can move any further." Maya nodded and said, "You're right. We have to come clean to Josh and Lucas about what's going on. But... what about our kids?" A concerned looking Riley said, "I... I don't know. This is gonna be complicated and confusing to them. To be fair though it's complicated and confusing for me." Then Maya pushed Riley to turn around so the front of her body was facing hers. Then Maya said, "Tell me. Is this complicated or confusing?" Maya then kissed Riley and the two began to wrap their arms around each other. Riley then broke the two's kiss briefly to just say, "No. It's not complicated or confusing at all." Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and immediately Josh stepped in. Josh suddenly looked stunned at the sight of the naked Riley and Maya embracing. The two girls quickly seeing Josh began to cover themselves up with a sheet as Maya said, "Josh. This isn't what it looks like." Then Riley said, "Um, yeah. There's a perfectly logical explanation for all this." Josh sighed and said, "Girls, I know. I know about the affair you two have been having." A surprised Riley said, "What? But how?"

Riley and Lucas sat in front of each other in a kitchen as Riley said, "How long have you known?" Lucas then said, "About six months now." Riley closed her eyes and said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Lucas then sighed and said, "Because I knew you loved Maya and not me. I think I always knew. But I wanted you so much that i... ignored all the obvious signs that it should've been you and Maya together from the beginning." Riley then opened her eyes and said, "Lucas, I never wanted to hurt you." Lucas nodded and said, "I know. If anything... I'm sorry I hurt _you_ Riley; by pressuring you into this marriage. I... I think you should be with Maya. You deserve to be with the one you love." A surprised Riley said, "But what about Amy? What's our daughter going to think of her parents breaking up like this?" Lucas then said, "This will be complicated for her growing up. But she deserves to see her mother following her heart. She deserves to have a mother who is happy and is where she belongs. And you're only going to become that mother if you're with Maya." Tears began to appear in Riley's eyes as she stood up, walked over to Lucas, and kissed him on the cheek. Riley made a small smile as she said, "Thank you."

Riley sat alone in her bedroom bay window. Then from the window, Maya climbed in and sat next to Riley. Maya then looked right at Riley and said, "What's up?" Riley smiled and said, "Well... long story short... Lucas set me free." Maya then said, "Yeah. Josh said even though Lucas told him, he suspected it forever. He said he wanted me to do whatever made me happy." Riley then said, "Well... here we are. The beginning of a new journey." Then Maya held Riley's hand as she said, "A journey that I want to last... till death do us part."

 **THE END**


End file.
